


Murder in the Night

by Ohopeydopey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohopeydopey/pseuds/Ohopeydopey
Summary: Police officer Amy Thompson is murdered in her home. Could this murder be the break the police department needs? Can detective Oscar Murray close this case? Will the killer strike again before the case is closed? Find out in murder in night.Contains brief description-of murder but not graphic.





	1. Chapter 1

It was only just hitting 10:30 when the lights went out in the living room of the house. Amy had gone up to her room when she noticed a couple little things out of place. Thinking nothing of it, she continued to her room to get ready for bed; that was her gravest mistake. Because of those little abnormalities that she dismissed, she sealed her fate for the night.

Let’s go back to earlier that evening when she got home from work:

She opened her door and walked into her small sitting room. There was a couch against one wall with a table in front of it. Across from them was a tv. Even though she swore she turned it off, the tv was still on. She stopped and stared at it for a minute before deciding she must have forgotten to turn it off this morning. She continued into the house after setting down her bag, wandering upstairs to change out of her uncomfortable work outfit. She returned to the sitting room wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt. Again she noticed something out of place--that had been happening a lot here recently. Little things not where she remembered putting them down. This time it was her bag. She thought she put it on the left side of the couch, but now it was sitting on the right.

 _I’m going out of my mind_ , she thought. _It must be stress from all the work I’ve been doing_. She shook off the feeling of anxiety that came with not being in control of her life and turned on the tv to watch the news before getting ready for bed. What she didn’t know at the time was that she was not the only one in her house.

The other person had been in her house had been there for weeks learning her schedule and who came in and out of her house. He finally knew what he needed to know to put his plan into action. He almost felt sorry for her. She never had any family or friends over, but that was good for him no one to notice his crime.

What Amy never saw coming was this was her last night alive, and she had wasted it.


	2. Chapter 2

As Amy crawled into bed for the night, she heard the floorboards outside her door creak. Brushing it off as her house settling on the foundation, she continued to turn off the light and get under the covers. She had just closed her eyes when she heard to noise again. This time much closer. She sat up to listen for the noise again, and when she didn’t hear it she laid down to close her eyes and sleep.

Outside her door, the man from earlier waited for the right time to strike. When he was sure she was asleep, he slowly opened the door and walked inside. He quietly stalked to her bedside and stood. He loomed over her for a moment just watching and listening to her breath, startling slightly when she mumbled and turned over.  Shaking it off, he continued to stare. His blood was pumping. He felt as if nothing could stop him at this moment. Having waited for this moment for months, he was riding an adrenaline high. Bending down to caress her face, he waited for the moment of fear to light up her eyes.

Amy’s eyes slowly opened, sleepy and confused, before widening with fear. She jumped at him, Pushing her arm against his neck, hoping to overpower him. Pushing him down, she reaches for her bedside table to get her gun. Before she can grab it, arms wrap around her from behind lifting her off the floor. Twisting furiously in his arms, she throws back her arms hoping to hit him. Her arm connects with the side of his head harshly. Falling back, he drops her to the floor. She jumps up and reached for the gun in the night stand. She grabs it and turns around firing the weapon.

He shouts out in pain as the bullet grazes his arm. He looks for a weapon and sees a black belt on the dresser. He runs to the dresser and grabs the belt. He spins around quickly whipping   the belt at her. It hits her in the arm making her let out a surprised noise and drop her gun. He quickly wraps the belt around her neck like a python, holding her there until he felt her stop struggling.


	3. Chapter 3

He drops her to the floor, catching his breath as he does. He stands there basking in his triumph. Crouching beside her head, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. He walks to the bed and sets her down gently. While brushing the hair away from her face, he whispers, “ You shouldn’t have fought back.” He poses her to look like she was just sleeping on her side. He watches the slow growing bruises start to show on the light skin of her neck. He stands from where he sat on the bed, and starts to tidy up the room. He cleans up the blood from his arm and whatever it got on, hoping he didn’t miss any. Then he starts on the mess the struggle made. After he had finished that he wonders around the house. He wasn’t needed anywhere for the time being. He could hang around the house awhile before leaving. Waiting for the sun to start to rise, he watched the news. “ And now on the 5:00 news, The ongoing murder spree. The police department has made a statement saying that they have no new leads.” He sat there proud of himself for being so good the police couldn’t even find a speck of evidence against him. When the police got here, they were going to be in for a surprise. He had gotten a government agent. If she couldn’t stop him then who could. What he didn’t know was that across town still in bed was this downfall. The detective, Oscar Murray, was going to be on the case. This detective has only ever given up on one case. He couldn’t let one go after what had that time. He wasn’t going to let that happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

All the way across town Detective Oscar Murray was just waking up to the sound of his phone ringing. “ Hello,” he says sleepy. “ I’ll be there as quick as I can.” He jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. After his shower, he walked to his closet , the floorboards groaning beneath him.   He got dressed in black slacks and a Blue dress shirt. Adding a black tie and a wrist watch, as he left the house. 

Getting in his car he drove to the crime scene, muttering under his breath at the horrible traffic as he drove. As he drove up  to the house, he could see many police cars lining the road. He parked in the first open space he could see before walking up to the lead police officer. 

“My name is detective Oscar Murray. I believe we spoke on the phone.”  He other man looked at him before nodding and accepting his hand to shake it.  “ I believe we did. I’m officer James White.” “ Who is the victim?” “ The victim’s name is Officer Amy Thompson.”

They walked into the house while Oscar thought of his reply. “ It was an officer that was murdered. The unsub is getting cocky.”  They continued through the house and up the stairs, the smell bleach and cleaning supplies hitting them like a freight train as they reached the top.   The police officer stopped to let Oscar pass and walk into the room. The first thing Oscar noticed as he walked inside was the body. Many people walking around collecting evidence, or at least they  were trying to. It looked as if the murderer had cleaned the room from top to bottom. They were about to give up when one of the investigators found the gun Amy had used to try and fight off her attacker. “ It looks like she got a shot off,” one of them said, but Oscar wasn’t paying attention. While the investigators were looking at the gun, he had spotted what looked like blood spatter on the wall behind the bed. It was mostly hidden behind the headboard. Looks like they finally had a clue to who was committing these horrible crimes.  

“ Hey there’s something over here,” he called out to the others in the room. The others rushed over. “ There is. How did we miss it.” mutters a frustrated crime scene tech. They started taking samples. “ Looks like the shot she took hit its mark, but just not in the way she wanted it to,” Oscar said turning to look at Officer White. “ Do you think its enough blood to get a match on DNA.” “ Maybe with luck.” One of the techs walked out with samples of the blood. “ I’m taking this back to the lab for testing,” he called to Oscar over his shoulder. 

Oscar nods at the techs back and starts to search the room for anything the tech’s could have missed. He walked around the room and searched everywhere. He looked from the floor to the ceiling.Coming up empty he turns to look at James and asks if any of the neighbors had heard anything. “ One of the neighbors had. They said they saw a tall , blond haired, white male walk out of the house this morning, but that they couldn’t see his face.” Oscar nods and walks out to his car to go to the station. As he was driving he thought about the case. The murder had finally made a mistake. They could finally catch the killer in this case. The case can be closed and over with. 

   With a determined smirk on his face, he drove into the lot of the police station. He got out of the car and walked into the building with a confident stride. 


	5. Chapter 5

The inside of the building was a dull tan color. The paint on the walls peeling off in chunks. Oscar was struck by how badly the building was being taken care of. He walked over to an elevator that was across from the front desk. He pressed a button to take him to the lower level and the lab. He hoped that the tech would have had enough time to figure out if there was enough blood to get DNA from. 

The doors opened and Oscar strode out into the hallway leading to the lad.  He could hear people down the hall; consequently, he could hear a tech frustratedly muttering.   Oscar walked into the lab and stopped at the door to survey the room. Inside the room there were several techs doing various jobs. Some were typing on computers while others were testing things in test tubes. 

Looking for the tech from earlier, Oscar wandered around the room. Spotting the man from earlier, Oscar marched over. His footsteps fell heavily, but it didn’t seem to catch the man’s attention.  He expected the man to turn to him when he tapped on his shoulder; instead, the man whirled around startled.  Oscar jumped back to avoid getting hit with the tech’s hand. “ Woah , I’m so sorry. You startled me.” He man looked embarrassed. “ It’s fine. Did you get any DNA from the scene.” 

The man turned back to the test tubes. “ Yes we had enough to get DNA, however, there was not a DNA match in the system.” “ So he’s never been arrested before.” This stopped Oscar in his tracks. The murderer had never made a mistake before; hence, the reason he is so hard to catch. 

Oscar nodded to the tech ; consequently, causing the man to nod back, before heading back to the elevators deep in thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

_If the neighbor saw a tall male exit the house he must be on some security  tapes near the crime scene._ **He strode to his car still thinking deeply. Because he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going , he walked straight into a pole in the sidewalk causing he him fall back. He landed with a oof.** Sitting on the ground he looked up and saw birds flying over head. “Ouch,” he mumbled getting up. 

He got into his car and dialed officer White. “ Hello,” Said a tired voice on the other end of the line. “ This is Detective Murray. I wanted to check If anyone had checked the street cameras near the house to see if they caught anything.” “ They haven’t been checked yet,” White said back.  “ Get someone on that immediately. They most likely caught the murderers face on camera.” With those last words, he hung up the phone. 

It was getting late. He was in the lab longer than he thought he was. He drove towards his house while Thinking about the case. The murderer cleaned up the scene, but he missed some of his blood. The victim had managed shot him. He probably had to go to the hospital to get that fixed up. The hospital that’s it. That’s how they catch him.  The hospital has to report gunshot wounds. 

The police most likely had him inn their database. He called the station and asked for the chief after introducing himself to the officer on the phone. “ Hello, This is Chelf Reynolds, To whom am I speaking too.” “ This is detective Murray. The leading detective on the murder case. I think that the murder is in the system as a gunshot wound victim. Can you check hospital records on the night of the Murder.” “ I can.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Murray hung up the phone and sighed. He continued driving to his house. He pulled into his driveway and got out the car. He walked up the drive to his house and unlocked his door. Wandering through the door, he took off his coat and hung it up on the hook by the door. 

He sat on the couch that was just passed the coat hook and rested. Hoping to get some rest before he got the news of whether or not they know who the murderer is, he closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber. 

A loud ringing is what startled him out of his slumber. He sat straight up, eyes wide, searching around for his phone. Finding the phone, answered it. On the other end of the phone was a frantic voice. 

“ Hello, slow down I can understand a word you’re saying.” 

“ We found him. His name is Drew Brough.”

“ Where is he now?” 

“ We think he’s at his house.”

Oscar hung up the phone and jumped off the couch. Running to his car and pulling on his coat, he thought  _ This is it. We got him.  _ He got in his car and pulled out of the drive. He raced down the street to the address that had been sent to him on his phone. 

He pulled up to the house and saw a sea of cop cars. There was no way Brough was getting out of this. Even if Brough got out of his house, he wouldn’t he able to leave the street. He was surrounded and there was no going back now. 


	8. Chapter 8

The other police officers were out of their cars. They had pulled their guns and were pointing them at they house. 

“ Drew Brough, we know you’re in there come out with your hands up,” hollered one of the officers.

The door of the house cracked open. Drew Brough stood in the crack and it looked as if he was going to come with them peacefully. Never one to do anything the easy way, Brough pulled a gun and started shooting at the police cars lining the street. The officers starting shooting back in retaliation. They hoped to wound him without killing him. They wanted him to spend the rest of his life in prison. Killing him would not be getting the victims of the horrible crimes he committed Justice. 

Brough let out a yell as one of the bullets hit him in his side. He dropped his gun and the police rushed up to him calling for a medic as they went. The medic rushed up beside him Putting pressure on the wound while the other medics pushed a gurney up the drive. They loaded up Brough onto the gurney and put him in the ambulance. 

Murray watched as the ambulance speed off to the hospital.  _ We caught him. You can all rest now.  _ He let out a sigh of relief and started to walk around and check on the officers littered around the cars. Everyone was fine. No one had been seriously harmed. Murray walked back to his car and drove home and went to bed. 

It was 6:30 in the morning on the next day when Oscar got the call that told him that Brough would be fine and would also be spending the rest of his life in prison. Oscar smiled for the first time in days . 


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days later they held a ceremony honoring all the victims. Most importantly they honored the woman who helped solve the case. Without Amy Thompson they might not have caught Brough before he had hurt another woman. 

Friends and family of all the victims came up to Oscar at the ceremony to thank him for catching Brough and giving their daughters justice. He just nodded and then told them about the other officers that were on the scene that day. They families then went over to those officers and thanked them also. 

Oscar sat in the back of the room at the ceremony, as he didn’t want to take attention away from all of the victims. He thought they deserved to be remembered as people and not victims of a serial killer. While watching the ceremony he thought back to the case. So many innocent people murdered all because some person decided they didn’t get to live anymore. 

Oscar Murray wasn’t going to allow that to happen to more people. He had promised himself that if this started again he wasn’t going to wait on the case. He was going to investigate immediately. 

With those last thoughts he watched the ceremony end. He walked out to his car, dodging people that came never him. He didn’t want to speak to anyone. Today was a hard day all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He got in his car and drove the long way home. Watching the scenery pass , he drifted back off into his thoughts. He was so deep in thought he didn’t even realize he was home until his neighbor knocked on the window to make sure he was alright. He jumped not expecting the noise right next to his ear. While rolling down the window, he explained that he was just tired. 

He waved off the neighbor and went inside. Once he was inside he took off his coat and went to his room to sleep. He wants to get a lot of sleep before the next case. The next case that was sure to come soon.  

 


End file.
